Fire Emblem Awakening: Sibling Love
by Yanase
Summary: "I suppose if I have to get in trouble…it should be because of you, Morgan." "Yeah—hey! That's just mean, Lucy!" "Hah, hah!" Lucina couldn't help but smile as she watched her younger brother pout cutely up at her. Yes. She would do whatever it took to have a bond like they had before Morgan's memory was lost. No matter what she would always love and protect her baby brother.
1. RANK C

**Yuri: **Okay this is going to be Sibling Support Between Lucina and Morgan(Male). It is my take on their support conversations. This one is of course SUPPORT C rank. I like these two as siblings more so than any of the other options-though Azure/Inigo makes a cute little brother for Lucina...

**Edit: **For those now tuning in. I prefer the Japanese names of the Children as well as most of the adults to their english counter parts. To me Rufure works better than Robin. For Morgan? I prefer Morgan since **Mark **belongs to the My Unit/Avatar Tactician of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken.

* * *

**RANK C**

It was a nice sunny day when Morgan decided to clean out his room. Holding his trusty Elwind tome to his chest, his Tactician coat sleeves covering his hands as the sleeves swished slightly, "This place is a mess!" a look of quick disgust traveled through his bright blue eyes, the symbol of the exalt in the opposite eye then his elder sister Lucina's—it seemed to shine a bit brighter, "Nah was right…I really should straighten up…more often…" giving a small sigh, Morgan placed his tome down and began to gather up his scattered papers, "Huh?" it was then he noticed a sheet of paper move on its own, "Er….?" Slowly picking it up he stared blankly for five seconds, "Is that a…" as soon as it moved his thoughts were confirmed and he let out a girlish scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" with that he dashed to outside of the tent.

Lucina having jumped to the side to avoid being smashed into stared after Morgan, eyes wide and hand on the hilt of Falchion, "Gods, I've never seen Morgan run so fast!" a sudden thought hit her and she gasped, dashing after her younger brother, "Are we under attack?!" it then occurred to her that Morgan did not have a tome or a sword on him as she arrived, "Morgan!" not even slightly out of breath, Lucina skidded to a stop just as Morgan threw himself at his sister, "What happened back there?" hands moving to her brother's small shoulders she gazed down at him, "Are you alright?!"

Relieved and on the near verge of tears Morgan cried his sister's name, "L-Lucinaaa!" arms tightening around her waist he gazed up at her, tears prickling.

Swallowing a bit at the thought of what could have happened to scare her little brother so Lucina began, "Breathe, Morgan. Calm down and tell me what happened." Moving one hand to brush away a tear she gave a soft smile as he nodded, "Good…you have nothing to fear now that I'm here."

Nodding a bit Morgan blurted it out, "R-r-roach! A roach!" his sister was here so everything would be just fine now.

Hands slipping from her brother's shoulders, her cap slipping a bit off her shoulders as she stared at her brother, "…A roach?" she repeated slowly, her eye twitching ever so slightly, "…As…in…a bug?" seriously? He was freaking out because of a bug?

Morgan's eye brows furrowed as he stared up at Lucina now gripping the hem of his shirt, "Not a bug! I love bugs!" making sure to declare the truth of his love of bugs his expression slowly shifted into one of utter disgust, "…A roach!" he began to shiver as he wrung the hem of his shirt between his hands, "A huge, freakish nightmare one, with gross, hairy-legs…It's HORRIBLE!"

The description caused Lucina to look a little green as she placed her index and middle finger to her forehead, her right hand was placed on her hip, "…You're telling me all of your screaming and flailing was over a COCKROACH?" a deep sigh was given as she felt the tension leave her body. She thought her baby brother was in serious danger, "I thought the Risen had come. You could have sent the camp into a panic." Now her tone was that of her father's, one of a scolding.

A sudden buzzing wafted around the two.

Morgan froze for a moment as he had no idea Lucina had led him back to his tent and once more the girlish scream was free, "AAAAH! It's back!" swatting the air, flailing about Morgan looked around franticly, "And it can fly?!" he began to dash away, further into his apparent room, "S-Stay away! Don't come near meee!"

Shaking her head a bit Lucina watched her brother, "Come now, I don't see what all the fuss I—EEEEEK!" the sudden disgusting, large, hairy creature was in her face! Scrambling away she glanced at Morgan who was on the other side of the tent, "T-That was…"

Pointing at his sister and then the flying nasty creature he declared, "See? SEE?! It's the stuff of nightmares!" with that he began to jump in the spot he was standing while of course flailing his arms around rapidly, "Now hurry up and kill it!" he gave a nod as his sister threw him a look, "Kill it with fire magic or something!"

Shaking her head Lucina pointed at Morgan, "Oh, no—I'm not going near that thing! It's HUGE!" backing up a bit she glanced between the pest and her brother, "Besides I can't use magic! You can!"

"WHAT?! What happened to having nothing to fear now that you're here!" of course he decided to throw that out and almost gave a victorious smile as his sister grimaced, "How are you gonna win this war if you can't even smoosh one stupid roach?"

"Those two things are not related in the slightest." Crossing her arms over her (Non existing) chest, Lucina stared hard at Morgan, "And YOU want to be a tactician, right? So figure out how to kill it!"

A deadpanned expression was given by the aspiring tactician before he made excessive hand motions, "What's to figure out?! Who plans out strategies for killing incest's?!" seriously…who did that? Shaking his head he ducked behind his desk, "Look, you're the older one! You do it!"

Lucina dodged the bug by jumping onto Morgan's cot and pressing as far back as she could to the thick tent fabric, "Erk…"

"Father told you to protect your little brother, didn't he?"

Damn. He got here there. Lucina gritted her teeth a bit, "Er, well, I suppose he did…" a sigh was given as she slowly got off the bed, "All right, I'll…do something about it." Oh man that thing was disgustingly huge.

Cheering Morgan smiled brightly, "Fantastic! Thanks Lucina!" he began to pump his fist in the air, "Three cheers for the once and future exalt~!"

A dry look was thrown at Morgan, "…You're a royal, too, you know? It wouldn't kill you to show a bit more spine."

Of course Morgan decided to ignore his sister's words, "Hey, now's your chance! It just crawled into a corner behind that shelf!" it was still a wonder how their camp was always able to move around with so many things…even more so a shelf for him.

"What?" Lucina glanced over and swallowed, "It's too dark. I can't see it…" what if that creepy thing jumped out at her face? Ew.

"Well…" Morgan's gaze strayed to Falchion, "You should light up Falchion." He gave a sagely nod, "Then once you spot it, ker-STAB!"

A look of exasperation crossed Lucina's features, "Falchion isn't some common pitchfork, Morgan!"

Morgan couldn't help but grimace at his sister's scandalized tone, 'Uh-oh. Here comes a lecture.'

"It's a blade of legend!"

"Ah ha ha, all right, all right." Giving a small shrug and an apologetic smile he began to apologize, "I'm sorry I…" only to freeze and scream once more as it buzzed around his head, "AHHHHHH! It's flying again! It's flying!"

Lucina dashed to her younger brother to protect him, pushing him behind her with one hand, her sword hand grasped Falchion, "As formidable a foe as it may be, I won't allow it to set a single hairy leg on you!"

"Go, Lucina, go! GET HIM!"

It was then the tent flap opened and Chrom walked in, staring at his children, "What in the name of…?" he felt a small headache forming as he saw the two facing off with a…large flying roach. The hell? A stern look was now on his face, "What are you two doing in here?!"

"F-Father?"

"Father!"

Chrom gave a sigh as he saw their wide-eyed yet terrified expressions. Taking a book from the floor and tossing it up and down Chrom eyed the roach before he tossed the book, hitting the flying roach and squishing it.

Lucina and Morgan stared at the crushed bug and book before glancing at their father. It took him five seconds to kill off their foe.

Chrom sighed, his arms crossed as he stared down at his children, "Honestly, you two. All that commotion over a silly insect? What were you thinking?!"

Morgan glanced down and began to shuffle his feet guiltily, "Sorry…" man their dad was really steamed. Taking a peek at Lucina he felt even more guilty at the depressed look Lucina wore.

"I'm sorry, father…" hesitantly glancing up she was met with her father's hand gently ruffling her hair, "Father?"

"Just see that it never happens again." Chrom smiled at his children before walking out of the tent, his gaze shifting to Rufure as he smiled. Wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder he began to lead her away.

Lucina and Morgan peered out of the tent and shared a smile as they saw their parents. They were love birds.

It was then Morgan gave a wide smile and a laugh, "Figures he would be the one to get it. He's unshakable."

A sigh of agreement was given as Lucina took a seat on the floor, "It's true. Although he was a lot less calm when it came to scolding us…"

"Aw, are you still down about that? I actually rather enjoyed it."

Lucina threw a look at her brother. How could he enjoy that? Their father was as scary as Maribelle when he actually became serious.

"I can't remember the two of us ever getting in trouble like that before." A happy yet softer smile was given as he gazed at his sister, "It felt…strangely familiar somehow. Kind of a happy, nostalgic feeling."

In turn Lucina's smile formed to match Morgan's, "Heh. I confess, it did have its moments…" truly it did. Reaching over she placed an arm around Morgan's shoulder and drew him into a side hug as she let her head gently rest against his own, "I suppose if I have to get in trouble…it should be because of you, Morgan."

"Yeah—hey! That's just mean, Lucy!"

"Hah, hah!"

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~**

So like I totally agree with my buddy Flynn(FortunesRevolver) that these two as siblings are just too cute (As I said above). Well I hope to get some feedback if not I thank all you lovely ghosties and/or favorites/alerters.


	2. RANK B

**Yuri: **Okay so here is the second chapter. I love these two gosh...

* * *

**RANK B**

It's been about three weeks since the cockroach incident and it was still a-buzz within the camp. Currently Selena was bothering the Trickster Rufure about it, "Jeez! Can't you do something about them?! I mean it is _**one thing **_if Morgan does it but for Lucina to as well?!" hands on her hips, leaning forward the orange haired girl frowned, "It's bad enough that you switched your job class to trickster! It sets an example!"

Rufure gave a small sigh as she ruffled her turquoise blue hair, the other hand messing with her eye-patch, "Honestly Selena…how is my job class…"

That was the most recent conversation Lucina had heard as she passed her mother and Selena who had no idea she had just walked by. She had a pressing matter to attend to as she walked towards Morgan's tent, "…Morgan." A sigh was given as her brows creased, "You know what I'm about to say, don't you?

Giving a cheerful smile Morgan waved an apple slice in his left hand as he poked Falchion with his right, "Um…Be sure to wash Falchion after I'm done cutting this apple?"

A vein popped up on her forehead, finely shaped eyebrows furrowed as she gritted her teeth, "_**DON'T **_use Falchion to cut apples in the first place, you dolt!" if she was anyone else she would of hit her brother upside the head and snatched Falchion from him instead of holding her hand out patiently for it.

Jumping a bit on his stump Morgan swallowed thickly, scared that his sister actually raised her voice, "Eep! S-sorry! I'm sorry!" whoa Chambray was right! Lucina could be scary…this was the first time he has ever seen her mad—or had he before he lost his memory?

Seeing Morgan shrinking down in fear Lucina relaxed a bit, a small sigh leaving her, "You had best be more than just sorry…" slowly kneeling down in front of Morgan, she began to run her fingers along Falchion's blade gazing at it, "That sword is a national treasure of Ylisse and a final memento of my father." Of course she missed the shocked and heartbroken look on Morgan's face as she continued, "Would you use the last earthly remembrance of your dead father to cut _**FRUIT**_?!"

Swallowing lightly Morgan stared at his sister who was focused on the blade. It was like she was implying Chrom was not his father, she was not his sister, Lissa was not his aunt nor was Lon'qu his uncle and Wood not his cousin. Why did she phrase it like that? It hurt…

Glancing up at Morgan who was now just staring at her, Lucina frowned, "You've shamed the weapon that built your very homeland!"

Deciding to shove the feelings of depression deep down, the young recently reclassed as mercenary smiled happily at his sister, "Well, you've seen for yourself how big the apple is. And with no other knives around…" trailing off for a moment as he saw his sister's eye twitch he continued quickly, "B-besides, I barley ever touched the thing before. I dunno, I…I got curious…and well mother is teaching you to be a tactician so you got recalled…"

"….." Staring into Morgan's eyes which bore so much resemblance to her own, the mark of the exalt in the opposite eye of her own, the Princess and future Exalt after her father just continued to stare. Morgan did have a point…though she may be able to use tomes now, her ability in magic was not so high as her skill in swordsmanship, she still used Falchion when needed.

"So, um, a-are you…Yeah, you're mad." Morgan's shoulders slumped at the obvious. His sister's long, hard, silent stare was enough to tell him so.

"You've never held Falchion before?"

Say what? Seriously? She asked that instead of being mad? Glancing up a bit, Morgan shrugged his shoulders slightly, "Not really, no." a thoughtful look came across his face, "In the future, you always kept it by your side." Even with his memory gone, Morgan knew for sure his sister would never let Falchion out of her sight. Nodding a bit he took a bite of his apple slice and held one to his sister before withdrawing it at her look, "And since we've been back here, I've maybe moved it from tent to tent once or twice." As an afterthought he did the same with their father's Falchion, not just Lucina's parallel Falchion.

"Then we don't know if you have the potential to wield it." Slowly sitting down now instead of kneeling, Lucina brushed her long hair back over her shoulders. Yes. How could she not have noticed sooner?

Puzzled Morgan tilted his head to the side slightly, "Wait, it takes a special person to use it?" it did? Really? If he recalled was this the Falchion from Naga or the one given by Nagi? Two versions of the story said the Hero-King Marth had the Falchion that was made from Naga's fang stolen and then another was they traveled to a different dimension, woke up a Divine Dragon named Nagi after Tiki was killed and then brought back so it was Nagi's fang then not as powerful as Falchion but…still. A sudden look of pain crossed his features for a moment. Ouch. He just hurt his brain.

Raising her eyebrow Lucina watched the expressions shift on her brothers' face. Must have been thinking of something complicated, "I see there is much you do not know." Of course she ignored the pointed look from her brother and simply coughed to cover up her moment of density, "This blade was forged with Naga's power and steeped in the exalt's bloodline." Taking a stick she began to draw it on the dirt, "Only a select few are able to wield it, even among the Ylissean royal house."

"Huh. Well, I've never fought with it before—at least as far as I can remember." Making sure to point out his memory, Morgan gave a mental sigh. It seemed that this one was the first more well known story of Falchion. So it was Naga's fang. A shrug was given, "I suppose that means in the future I came from, I wasn't deemed worthy." This time Morgan missed the flash of emotion go across Lucina's face or her intake of breath.

"That's not necessarily true, Morgan." Did Morgan think he was from a different future than her own? She did get separated from Morgan the day of the attack and Naga's spell to send them back to this time, choosing her response she made sure to pretend she did not hear a part of what Morgan had just said, "I never did give you a chance to try it before I traveled back here."

Morgan felt his lips twitch upwards for a moment at what his elder sister just said. Yes. He could be from the same future as his sister and the other kids.

"Honestly, I'm mortified we've come this far without ever putting it to the test."

"I have to admit, it'd be pretty amazing if I really could wield it." A happy wide smile appeared on his face as his eyes crinkled, "A brilliant tactician wielding a legendary sword…Mother would be so proud!" it then hit him for a moment as he gave a small laugh, "But I'm now working on Mercenary skills and job class! Heh, heh guess it's up to you, Lucina!"

A small smile was given as she began to stand, "Mostly I'm ashamed I never stopped to consider it." In all honesty she was. How could she not? What if she was unable to protect Morgan and he was left to protect the both of them? What if he had no tome on him? The thought of her little brother being hurt or worse…killed scared her, caused dread to fill her. Shaking her head slightly she steeled her tone, "If you are, in fact, among Falchion's chosen, that is knowledge we need." A nod was given, "There may come a time when it proves necessary for you to take it up."

The feeling he got from those words…he did not like it at all. His smile slowly began to fade as he stared at Lucina, "What, like if you're busy?" please be that.

A small shake of the head was given, "Life if I'm dead, Morgan." As she said that she made sure to look her brother directly in the eyes. She hated seeing the look of shock, fear, and alarm run through her little brother's eyes, "Having someone able to wield it even after I'm gone would be a considerable asset."

Morgan began to shake a bit as he dropped an apple piece, Falchion still being held in his hand. No. She was talking about her death? He didn't want to think of that! His sister was invincible just like mother!

"We must use any means at our disposal to ensure the future is saved." Motioning for Morgan to stand, Lucina backed up a bit, "Now let's go put it to the test. I believe father is in the training area as well…"

Silent. He chose to stay silent for that moment as he gazed at his sister. Gathering himself, Morgan slowly stood clutching Falchion in his right hand.

"Morgan?" what was suddenly wrong with him? The shifting of his furrowed brows to the sudden carefree smile and shrug? That was so strange. What was wrong with her brother?

"Aw, forget it. There's no way the sword would choose someone like me." A laugh was given as he glanced down at Falchion.

"You don't know that until you try. You yourself just said you wished you were able to wield it. So let's-"

That was it. Morgan threw Falchion on the ground a few feet away not caring that his sister gave a shocked cry or that Wood, Nn, Azure, and Brady saw what just happened. No. He didn't care! "I said _**NO**_! I'm not doing it!" body shaking, small shoulders clad in Mercenary armor began to jingle a bit, he shook his head back and forth rapidly, "Don't make me…"he then glanced up, tears forming, fists clenched, "Don't make me practice for your death, Lucina!"

That was it. Tugging her little brother into her arms, she began to run her fingers through his hair as she felt hot tears pierce her shirt, "…I understand how you feel, but we must be practical about this." Gods she made him cry? What kind of sister was she? Keeping a tight hold on her brother she began to talk in a soothing yet still stern tone, "We cannot afford to lose this war. No matter what happens or who dies."

A sob broke out as he tilted his head up to stare at his sister, tears running down his face, "You think I don't know that?! But it's not…it's just not that simple, all right?" slowly fisting his sister's shirt in his hands, his voice raised in pitch, "Think of all that Mother's doing to protect us!" what was with that expression that just flashed in his sister's eyes? "Would you betray that?"

Meeting her brother's gaze dead on she continued to run her fingers through his hair as her other arm still held him around the waist, "Not by choice, Morgan." She slowly moved the hand from her brother's hair to wipe away a tear from his face, "Never by choice." A softer tone was given as she gently pressed her forehead to her brother's, "…But there are no guarantees in war."

Starting to push at his sister's chest to make her let go, he knew it was futile as she was much stronger than he, "And that's supposed to make me feel better?! If it means you dying, I don't want anything to do with Falchion!" a stubborn look was now on his tear stained face, "And if you make me try, I'll only use it to chop up more apples, so there!" giving one final shove as he felt Lucina loosen her grip, the young royal broke free, "I'm leaving!" with that he swiftly stalked off, shoving past his cousin and his friends, even ignoring the concerned gaze from Nn.

Lucina gazed after her brother with a small frown; "Morgan…" a sudden sigh was given as she placed a hand to her wet shirt that was soaked with his tears, "He sure is stuck on this whole apple business…"

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~**

Now before I get people shoving stuff down my throat I'm gonna let you know.

I prefer the Japanese names to some of the characters then their english ones. For instance I like Morgan better for the child of Robin/Rufure since Mark is the default name for the Tactician in Lyndis and Eliwood's game.

Robin? I just dislike that name...and prefer Rufure which means reflect. Suits the avatar better in my opinion. Also the avatar I mentioned is body build 2, with eye patch, and long hair with the bow. Wee.

But I can't help but feel sorry for Nah though since her name in japanese is "Nn" while Nowi's is "Nono."

Also...I made Selena/Severa's father Gregor. I like him with Tiamo/Cordelia.

So yeah...um lemme know what you guys think if possible. I love all you ghosties, reviewers, author and favorite alerters.


	3. RANK A

**Yuri: **Well here is the final chapter of Sibling Love. I added a few parts in that aren't well directly from the support. Those who played the game or seen the scenes will know. I loved writing this...and again I prefer some some of the Japanese names to their english counter parts as said in RANK C chapter.

* * *

**RANK A**

Glancing around the campsite, Morgan scanned for his elder sister as he rung his hands together. He was nervous. Very nervous. After what had happened a week prior he had made sure to avoid the girl all together until Noir's personality did a flip and she opened fired on him with her arrows as Selena tried to cut his head off while Degel threw a Spear at him. God the girls' were scary…not as scary as Lucina when she was mad though. Sighing a bit he felt his body go stiff and the reason why? His sister was standing off by herself staring at…their mother and father? Biting his bottom lip he waited till his sister tore her gaze from their parents to look up at the sky where Nono and her daughter Nn were flying about with Chiki…he will never know why history books always go with Chiki or Tiki as her name—okay…his brain was switching places again.

Turning around Lucina was a bit surprised to find her younger brother there staring at her. Tilting her head slightly to the side she decided to wait for Morgan to speak up first. Her heart pounding in her chest from seeing her baby brother after he had been so advent about avoiding her.

As if noticing her stare Morgan swallowed as he made eye contact, "Lucina, is this, uh…" crap, crap. Don't freeze up now Morgan! Don't do it! Taking a deep breath in through his nose he let it out through his mouth, "Do you have a minute?"

"Um…what's wrong, Morgan?" Reaching up she brushed her hair from her face as the wind started to pick up, "Why the serious face?" well perhaps the wind did add a bit of…dramatic flair perhaps to the conversation? Maybe she was spending a bit too much time around Wood since Morgan had been avoiding her…

"Say…" shifting a bit he planted his feet firmly to the ground, hands gripping his Killer Edge on the right side of his waist, "I want you to help me see whether or not I can wield Falchion." He saw the instant change on his sister's face and new she was shocked. Why wouldn't she be? He threw a tantrum last time.

"Huh? You were so dead set against it." She was honestly shocked. Truly. After all he even went so far as to throw Falchion last time. Tilting her head ever so slightly a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face, "What changed?" why was she getting so nervous now? Was it because her little brother seemed so mature right now? Would he not need her anymore? No. Why was she thinking that way? Honestly…

"I did." Morgan nodded ever so slightly as his eyes wavered for a moment, "I suppose, I thought about everything you said…" even if it pained him greatly to think about his beloved big sister's death, he thought long and hard…when he wasn't bashing his head in with one of his mother's large tomes to get his memory back anyway.

Lucina watched the many emotions flashing on her brother's face. Right now she wanted to comfort him but she knew she had to stand still and wait. Her brother was taking a step forward after all.

"About how we need to win this war by any means necessary." He didn't want to admit what he was about to but he had to. It had to be said. Put out into the world, "I was running away from that truth and from my duty to become a master tactician." He gave a wry smile as Lucina eyed his mercenary garb, "Just because I'm currently mercenary class doesn't mean I cannot still study to become a master tactician, sister. You are currently Tactician class but you are still a Lord." It was then he shared a smile with his big sister, "But like you said, we need to be practical about this…" after that sentence his face become serious, "So will you help me?"

"Alright." Lucina held a small smile as she gazed at Morgan. He was becoming stronger now; he found his resolve, "Of course." Turning around the tactician coat she wore fluttering around her ankles she started off, "I'll make the necessary preparations immediately."

* * *

During the waiting time Morgan sat off by himself until he felt an arm sling around his shoulder, "Eh? Oh Wood!" it was his cousin. Blinking a bit he eyed white haired male two years his senior, "What is it?" turning back he saw his uncle Henry wave happily at them before skipping off, "…Erm…uncle seems happy—was he waving a Risen arm at me?" wow…his mom wasn't kidding that his uncle always had one.

Wood gave a laugh as he sat down next to his cousin on the grass, arm still wrapped around the smaller boy's neck, "Yeah. He was showing Tharja it…poor Noir fainted while Azure and Olivia screamed." Going silent for a minute Wood removed his arm and placed his hand upon Morgan's slim shoulder instead, "Morgan…I…heard from Lucina what is going on."

Morgan stiffened a bit as he glanced at his cousin, "…Oh…." He let his gaze drop to his lap as he played with the flower he had gotten Nn for her offering, "Um…so you heard how childish I was? I guess I'm not a good eternal rival…right?"

"No. That is the opposite, Morgan." Of course Wood had decided not to use his overly fancy speech during serious conversations with Morgan as they had agreed upon. Removing his hand he placed them behind him as he lent back, using them as support to gaze at the sky, "…To do so takes courage. I mean…we are all mortal and…well if Lucina does…die…I mean we would need you to wield Falchion if possible—don't get me wrong. I'd love to but it isn't really my birth-right."

"Really?" Morgan glanced at his cousin curiously. He would think Wood would be considered as well since he was Ylissean royalty.

"Well…I think anyways. Actually I doubt I could shoulder that much of a responsibility." A small grimace was given at that thought. Sure he was brave and all but it took a very strong will to lead everyone, "I mean…aunt Rufure and uncle Chrom are real leaders, same as Lucina and…well even you Morgan." He smiled as he saw his cousin's eyes widen a bit at those words, "You cheer us all up and cause is frantic worry when we see you bashing your head in…man…that was the first time in ages I saw Gerome actually freak out." A laugh was given by the both of them as they recalled Gerome practically seething.

Laughter dying out now Morgan glanced at Wood with a smile, "Thank you, Wood." It wasn't really a pep talk—or was it? Well anyways talking to his cousin really helped, "I better go see my sister now. Preparations should be ready…" slowly standing the clinking of his light armor sounding in the quiet air, a very sweet smile given as he stared down at his cousin from his full height of 5'4, "I'll talk to you later." With that and a wave Morgan walked off.

Staring after his cousin, Wood raised hand to the back of his neck and gave a small chuckle, "…You really could have said all that yourself, Gerome."

Gerome gave a small scoff as he walked out from the shadows arms crossed, "…Out of everyone he listens to you for whatever reason." Of course when it came to Morgan who was like everyone's little brother he would talk more than normal.

Chambray poked his head out from behind a rock before hoping onto it, "Everything will be okay now between Lucina and Morgan right?" he reached up to grip his fuzzy ears which had drooped, his eyes darting back and forth rapidly.

"Jeez for having a dad like Fredrick, Chambray you sure are—actually you totally are his son. You are so wary."

The three males turned to look at the voice which was none other than Azure.

Azure gave a smile as he ruffled his blond hair, instead of the cheerful smile it more resembled his father Libra's gentle and kind motherly smile, "Lucy and Morgan will be fine now." Giving a light laugh he wagged his index finger at Wood, "I mean did you see how cute Morgan's smile was? I mean…he may be four years my junior since Lucy and I are the same age and all…but jeez I mean he is so cute."

Gerome felt a shiver run up and down his spine from what Azure had just said. Taking a step away from the male he scoffed, "You sound like a pervert. I thought you only chased girls."

"A-ah…" Chambray gave a nervous smile as he jumped off the rock, "W-well…let's not start any fights, guys."

Wood gave a laugh as he gave an airy wave, "Yeah. Morgan has a cute smile…" with that Wood began a conversation about how adorable Morgan was with Azure.

Gerome felt a bit ill as he watched the two converses before he looked at Chambray, "…I think I'll try hitting myself with a tome."

Chambray flinched a bit as he gave a nervous laugh, eyes darting around. Oh man. Why were his friends so weird?

* * *

Once he found Lucina, Morgan was instantly given Falchion and put into a stance. A blank gaze was given. Man was Lucy fast.

"All right. I want you to strike at that log as if it were the enemy." Lucina motioned to the log that was more or less a stump about five feet and three inches, "If you lack the potential to wield Falchion, its blade will be dull as a stone. You will scarce knock the bark off your target." Placing her hand on the log for a moment Lucina recalled her first time holding Falchion, the last time she saw their mother when she brought back the sword, "However, if you are among the blade's chosen, the log will be cleft in two."

Swallowing thickly Morgan gazed at the log before his gaze shifted to Falchion in his slightly trembling hands, "…" so this was it? This was where he finds out if he is worthy or not by Falchion's standards.

"Here. Take Falchion." Of course Lucina knew her brother was holding the sword but he was trembling. Moving over she placing her hands around his trembling ones and gave a small smile as they slowly stopped trembling. Moving to stand to the side and slightly behind to be out of the way of her brother's swing she nodded, "Go on, Morgan."

Morgan nodded, took a deep breath and got into a stance, "All right…here we go…" as he moved to strike he stopped mid-way and glanced at his sister, brows furrowed, "Hey, wait. What am I going to do if this _**DOES **_work?" he then shook his head and turned back towards the log and readjusted his position, "…No. I'll worry about that later." He gave himself a nod as well as taking in another deep breath, his gaze relaxing slightly as his face turned serious, beads of sweat slowly forming on his brow, "No more doubts." He could no longer doubt himself. Not now. Not ever. "This is a part of my duty…" It was his duty, his birth right like his elder sisters. With a nod of determination he charged foreword, "Here I go!" kicking off the ground he brought Falchion down onto the log in a motion so fast only very keen trained eyes could catch it, RrrAAAGH!" landing perfectly, Falchion at his side Morgan watched the log, "…." Blinking a bit he saw the log was fine, "…Huh? I didn't feel anything."

"…The log is unscathed." Lucina gazed at the log before looking at Morgan who's shoulder's seemed to sag, his head dropped, "I'm sorry, Morgan. It seems you've not been chosen to wield Falchion."

"…"

"Don't take it too hard. This doesn't change who you are." Oh gods. Was her brother crushed now? This was all her fault, "You're still my brother, a son of Chrom, a prince of Ylisse. Don't let this-" she didn't get to finish as her brother burst into laughter, holding his sides and head thrown back. In return she could only stared bewildered.

"…Pffft. Heh, heh, ha, ha, ha!"

"Morgan?!"

"N-No…ah ha, ha, ha, s-sorry, it's just…" oh man his sides hurt. Shaking his head he held Falchion back to his sister, "I was so worked up, I…I totally missed! I missed the log! Ah, ha, ha, Hilarious!"

Lucina almost fell over at that but instead gave a smile and joined her brother in laughter, "…Heh. Heh, heh." Catching herself she brought her hand to her mouth and cleared her throat, "Do try to be serious, Brother. You're making me laugh…" shaking her head with a sigh Lucina took Falchion and sheathed it, "I suppose we both got a little too wrapped up in this whole Falchion matter." Bring a hand up she ruffled Morgan's hair, "It wound up souring the air between us, almost as if we'd been quarrelling. I far preferred that night we got in trouble for the giant bug…" god that thing was disgustingly huge.

A happy smile was given in return as he placed both his small hands atop Lucina's slightly larger one on his head, "Oh, me too!" his smile became a bit smaller as he gazed at his sister, "…Though at least this helped me firm up my resolve. Not doing what I can out of fear that the people I love might die is just…cowardice." Hands falling and shoulder's slumping a bit despite his sister's warm hand on his head Morgan continued, "If something should happen to you, I swear to keep fighting to the bitter end." A stern look came to his face, eyes determined as he grasped his sister's hand as she drew it back, "But I still have no intention of letting that happen. The pain is too much to imagine."

Lucina blinked a bit at her brother as she felt the brotherly adoration and love flowing off him in waves. It seemed her brother loved her just as much as she loved him. The pain of losing Morgan was too much to imagine.

"So let me protect you. It's the least your brother can do!""

"I fear I, too, was running. I was afraid to make you a promise." Eyes closing, Lucina grasped her brother's hand back just as tight, "But no more. I swear to you, here and now, that this war will not claim me." Eyes opening in fierce determination she held a smile as she gave a firm nod, "I refuse to leave you all alone, Brother, nor allow any harm to come to you. We will survive this together. We will forge a future of our own making."

"I've got this! It's a promise!"

"So it is sworn of Falchion." As if recalling something Lucina gasped, "…Oh, blast! I completely forgot that I'm on cooking duty tonight." Letting her brother's hand go she was pleasantly startled to find out he didn't loosen his hold, "Sorry, but I must be going." She gave a tug on her hand and she was free. With that she turned and dashed off.

Blinking a bit Morgan glanced at Falchion which was in its sheath leant up against the log, "Ah, wait!" grabbing Falchion he dashed after his sister, "Lucina, you forgot Falchion!" a small grin was given as he walked after his sister, glancing at the log once more, "…So much for not leaving me all alone." He then patted Falchion and he could of sworn it gave off a pleasant warmth, "Guess it's just you and me, Falchy. How's about one more swing for the road, seeing as I'll likely never touch you again?" getting into the same stance as before he slashed at the log, "Hrrngh…YAAAAH!"

_**Swoosh**_

"…" laughing lightly Morgan sheathed the blade, "…Yup. Not a scratch." He then gazed at the blade as he walked off, "You just better do a damned good job of looking after my sister, you got that? If Lucina dies, you're getting demoted to royal fruit knife. Don't think I won't do it." With a cheerful laugh he took off running, "…All right, well, better get you back to her."

* * *

Chrom blinked as he saw his children off together cooking away as he made his rounds, coming upon the training grounds he noticed something, "Really? …hmm? What's this log? Was someone training?" inspecting the work he picked up the pieces, "Hmmm, split perfectly in two... I've never seen such a clean cut before…" well no use wasting good lumber. With that he walked back to camp and gave a grin as his wife gave him a weird look, "I got wood."

"I can see that, Chrom."

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~**

I feel accomplished after writing this and finishing it. I really love these two as siblings the most out of all Lucina's sibling options. Well that is the end for this little fanfiction.

Next up? I think I'll be doing Gerome and Morgan siblingness perhaps? Those two are cute...then again (SPOILER) all the conversations between the siblings are the same for the most part same as the paraental conversations.


End file.
